Seek-Locate-Destroy (episode)
|writer = Terry Nation |script editor = Chris Boucher |designer = Robert Berk |director = Vere Lorrimer |producer = David Maloney |copyright date = 1978 |broadcast date = 6 February 1978 |format = 1 x 50 minute episode |production code = |previous story = The Web |next story = Mission to Destiny |made prev = The Web |made next = Duel |publisher = BBC }} Seek-Locate-Destroy was the sixth episode of Series A of Blake's 7 first broadcast in 1978. This story introduced both Servalan and Travis. Synopsis From the VHS release: Cally is captured by the Federation when Blake and his crew destroy its Communications Centre and steal the cypher system. Old rival, Space Commander Travis, is ordered to seek, locate and destroy Blake, and he plans to use Cally as bait... Plot Teleporting down to the planet Centero, Blake and Vila manage to infiltrate the Federation's communications centre and take the technicians on duty prisoner. Avon, Cally and Gan join them and begin planting explosives throughout the centre; Cally and Gan take the technicians and troopers to another room to guard them. Avon attempts to remove the cypher machine from the control room, which the Federation will hopefully believe was destroyed in the explosion, but Gan is needed to rip it free. Left alone, Cally is overpowered by the prisoners and loses her teleport bracelet. She is left behind when the rest of the team teleport back to the Liberator. With the explosives detonating and the Federation launching interceptors after them, the crew are forced to give her up for dead. .]] Federation Supreme Commander Servalan is visited by Senator Bercol and Secretary Rontane, the representative of the President, to enquire about Blake remaining at large and a threat to the Federation. Servalan replies that she is appointing an officer to the sole task of eliminating Blake: Space Commander Travis. Travis is a controversial figure in the Federation, who has only just returned to duty after ordering a massacre of a civilian uprising on the planet Auros. The Liberator crew use the cypher machine to listen in on Federation transmissions and hear a mention of Travis. Blake knows Travis of old since he was responsible for Blake's original arrest: Travis and his men hid at the rebels' meeting place three days before the meeting took place and Travis ordered them to open fire when Blake surrendered. In the confusion, Blake shot Travis and believed he'd killed him. In reality, Travis' life was saved by a field medic but has been left with a damaged face and an articial arm. Travis travels to Centero to investigate the crime scene and instructs the head technician, Prell, to make a thorough examination of the wrecked control room. Cally is found alive but unconscious in the wreckage and is taken back to the command station for interrogation. Prell notices than a panel that should not have been exposed was damaged in the explosion and realises the cypher machine has been stolen. Servalan wants to change the codes but Travis proposes sending out a message to lure Blake into a trap. Jenna picks up the message stating Cally is alive and is being taken back to Centero as a prisoner. Blake resolves to rescue her. Travis speaks to Base Commander Escon who reports that they are prepared to detect the use of a teleport and also that the Liberator did a fly past of the planet before Travis was arrived but is now out of range. However, when Travis goes to check on Cally, he is overpowered by Blake, who followed Travis' example and arrived on the planet before him and has already freed Cally. The Liberator teleports them both aboard and Travis vows to continue his pursuit. Cast * Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas * Avon - Paul Darrow * Vila - Michael Keating * Jenna - Sally Knyvette * Gan - David Jackson * Cally - Jan Chappell * Zen - Peter Tuddenham * Travis - Stephen Grief * Servalan - Jacqueline Pearce * Prell - Peter Craze * Rontane - Peter Miles * Bercol - John Bryans * Escon - Ian Cullen * Rai - Ian Oliver * Eldon - Astley Jones Crew *Writer - Terry Nation *Script editor - Chris Boucher *Designer - Robert Berk *Director - Vere Lorrimer *Producer - David Maloney * Stunt Co-ordinator - Frank Maher * Production Assistant - Geoffrey Manton * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Ken Willicombe * Film Recordist - Graham Hare * Film Editor - M.A.C. Adams * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Ian Scoones, Mat Irvine * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Graphics Designer - Bob Blagden * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Clive Gifford * Special Sound - Richard Yeoman-Clark * Costume Designer - Barbara Lane * Make Up Artist - Marianne Ford * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Devised By - Terry Nation Story notes * Peter Craze, who appears as Prell in this story, would later appear in "Sand" as "Servalan's Assistant". * This is the first of two episodes to feature Rontane and Bercol. Ratings 10.9M Filming locations *Fulham Gas Works. *TV Film Studios, Ealing. Production errors To be added. Continuity *Federation interceptors and Mutoids are mentioned for the first time. *Blake's arrest was seen in flashback in "The Way Back", with no sign of Travis or the weapon Blake shot him with. *The information gained from the cypher machine is referenced in Bounty. *More details are given of the field medic who saved Travis in Deliverance. Quotes Vila: Tell him I've worked out a completely new strategy. It's called running away. Servalan: An enemy does not cease to be an enemy simply because it has surrendered. Vila: I knew she wasn't dead! Avon: No you didn't. Blake: Too many of my friends are dead already, Cally. I can't afford to lose another one. Travis: Run, Blake. Run. As far and as fast as you like. I'll find you. You can't hide from me. I am your death...Blake. Home video releases * In edited form as part of compilation video Duel in 1986. * Original BBC video release (Volume 3) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 3) on 14 April 1998. * DVD release as part of the Series 1 box set on 1 March 2004. External links * Category:Series A episodes